


Where You Go

by samptra



Series: Soldat and Mekhanik [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: Anthony stood his ground, “If James deserves to die for his crimes then so do I. I’ve killed….so many,” he saw their pictures names shuffle through his head he remembered each one of them. “If James is to blame then so am I.”





	Where You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next part of the series! Sadly my writing will no doubt slow down now, back to work my summer is over. I do have some more ideas but keep on the lookout I will for sure keep working on some stuff. For now enjoy the next installment.

* * *

They settled into a pattern, life taking on a routine at the compound and it was good.

Anthony was feeling good.

He’d had a few bad days, James had a few, but the good was outweighing the bad. It was good. Only he felt there was something more…. he wasn’t sure what yet, but he knew he needed to think on it more.

The best way he knew how to do that was to run.

Which was why this morning when they reached their normal stop for the day he kept going.

“Anthony?” James called, and he could hear the worry in his voice.

“Thinking,” he called back throwing a smile of his shoulder for good measure. He didn’t want James to worry, he knew he would anyway and Anthony loved him for it.

Rounding the lake, he picked up his pace challenging his body, pushing beyond what he knew a normal human was capable of. Here was the crux of his problem, he knew HYDRA had done something to him. He wasn't sure it was super-soldier serum, he was half the size of James and Steve after all, but they had done something.

He was strong, he was fast, his mind moved faster than it should, and he could interface directly with technology in his head. He and Friday conversed constantly, it was often a running commentary. James knew, he’d known for a long while, the other though…he was hesitant to say anything to Ed. They were working on building a connection again, Ed wanted his twin back, but he wasn’t sure he was the same person, or that’d he’d ever be.

Still, he had these skills, and what? What was he supposed to do with it? He'd spent over twenty years as a HYDRA murder doll; now what?

He had looped back to James, spotting the man patiently waiting for him on the bench. Long dark hair coming loose from his sloppy ponytail, face tipped skyward as he enjoyed the morning sunshine. He felt his heart stutter in his chest, God he loved that man. James smiled at him on the way by, a small twitch of his lips and Anthony returned it as he upped his brutal pace around the lake.

Still mulling over his dilemma, he was surprised when he felt another at his side, curious he glanced over surprised to see Steve keeping pace. “Morning Steve,” he greeted the man.

Cap shot him a cheeky smile, all dimples and baby blues, “Mind if I run with you a bit?”

Anthony raised a challenging eyebrow, “Be my guest,” he didn’t break his pace, didn’t slow, just keep going. He had another gear, but he would keep that in his back pocket for now. They ran in silence a while Anthony letting his mind drift as they looped back past James.

"I wouldn't try it Stevie!" he heard him call as they went by and Anthony glanced at his running partner surprised to see Steve looking like he was labouring, cheeks red and sweating. Amused and more than a little curious to see what Captain America was capable of he sent James a wicked grin before he upped the pace again.

Breathing lightly, they did another lap of the lake and by the time they made it around to the bench James wasn't alone, Clint, Natasha, Sam and Ed were all sitting with him. They were cheering and catcalling as they passed, Anthony chuckling, passing by them he kicked it over.

Steve was struggling to keep up then, panting and flagging as they reached halfway around. Laughing Anthony threw him a smirk over his shoulder, “Come on Cap you can keep up!” they reached the homestretch and Anthony felt alive…this…this is what he was missing.

They reached the others and Steve collapsed panting on his hands and knees, Anthony laughing felt like he could keep going. Instead, he ran to James, looping his arms around the man's neck with a smile.

“Figure it out?” he asked glancing at the others taking the Mickey out of Cap.

Anthony pressed a quick kiss to his lips, “I think so, I just needed a little inspiration.”

“Was it beating Stevie in a race, because I can watch that every day,” James snickered.

Anthony hummed, “Not exactly but I think I know now.”

James pulled him close and Anthony went willingly, unable to keep the smile from his face.

-#-#-#-

James hummed content as Anthony brushed his hair, he sat on the floor between his legs as rough, capable hands tenderly carded through his locks. He loved when Anthony played with his hair. He was too lazy to do anything with t himself, but Anthony wasn’t.

They were alone for the moment in the common area the others oddly absent. “What were you thinking so hard about this morning?” he asked quietly feeling clever hands weaving his hair together.

Anthony was quite a long moment.

“I was feeling…complacent?” It came out as more of a question, but James knew better. Anthony would work it out.

“I’m not sure that’s the right word for it, but I was feeling like I needed to be doing more.”

James considered it for a long moment, “You’ve been doing a lot with Ed, creating, designing.”

He felt Anthony shrug, “I know but it’s too easy.”

They were silent for a bit, James feeling the gentle tugs as Anthony finished braiding his hair and tying it off. He felt those hands move to his cheeks before Anthony was tipping his head back to look at him, brown eyes soft, “I think I’d like to start helping them out…the Avengers.”

James blinked at him for a moment turning the words over in his mind. It had been something they’d been shying away from, he was thankful Steve hadn’t been pushing him on it he wasn’t sure yet.

“Really?”

Anthony kissed him softly, “Yeah, not any big fights, but maybe something smaller to help. Maybe tech support?”

James sighed, he really should have seen this coming.

“I know…I know you’re not…keen,” Anthony mumbled hands still caressing his head gently, “I would never force you or ask you.”

James reached up pulling the sweet face closer to his own, Anthony was right he wasn’t thrilled at the idea of fighting more. If he’d have his way he would steal Anthony away and they’d live somewhere just the two of them.

But part of him also knew that wasn’t in the cards for them, not yet at least. Anthony was right though he’d been feeling the same way, he’d done so much bad in his life, maybe it was time to do a little good.

“You’re not going anywhere without me,” he promised pulling him close for a sweet kiss.

Anthony smiled against his lips, “Good, now hold still I want to try this fishtail braid.”

-#-#-#-

Their chance to test the waters came a week later, James sat patiently as Anthony fussed with his new arm. He still wasn’t happy with it, but James was pleased as punch. It didn’t hurt anymore, it wasn’t pulling at his shoulder, the scar tissue was finally healing, and it responded as if it was his own arm. It was far beyond anything HYDRA had ever giving him.

"Try again," Anthony mumbled absently, and James obediently squeezed his fingers gently. He watched as his love growled irritated, "There's still a 0.05-second lag," he groused.

James grinned, “That’s really nothing,” he assured him.

Anthony glowered at him, “Not for me.”

James knew better than to argue, he simply settled back to watch as Anthony work fussing around at his hip the small robot DUM-E hovered. His eyes were glowing that soft blue again, as he worked through the problem. James loved to watch him work here, this was so much better than the basement mess HYDRA confined him too. This was the place Anthony was meant to be.

“Damit!” the yell echoed around the workshop announcing the arrival of Edward Stark.

James watched the soft smile cross Anthony’s face, he was happy to see him getting on with his brother, “What’s wrong Eddie?”

The irate genius grumbled tugging off his tie and shrugging out of his suit jacket. "Everything," he answered rubbing a hand through already dishevelled hair.

James found it interesting seeing the twins together, he knew they were identical, but cryo had stalled out Anthony's ageing, much like his own. Technically Anthony was 46 but barely looked like he was in his late twenties, while at the moment Eddie looked like he was feeling every one of his years.

“That doesn’t really narrow it down anything we can help with?” Anthony finally turned his attention to his brother, James wiggling the fingers of his metal arm.

"There's a big gala Friday, huge thing showcasing new SI tech, rich people fundraising blah blah…" he waved a hand dismissively. Anthony perched on his knee watching his brother pace around the workshop frown firmly in place.

“Not seeing the problem Ed,” he prompted gently.

The man huffed irritated, “I’m getting to that, ok so big deal, and you know being a Stark, the face of the company and Iron Man it’s not unusual to get a few death threats.”

James felt Anthony stiffen, a calmness settle on him, one he was all too familiar with. Ed hadn’t noticed as he continued to vent.

“I’ve had not less than ten death threats this week, nothing I hadn’t seen before, but even for me this is rather obscene.”

James looped an arm around the other's waist, "Could the others not go with you? No one would try to pull anything while they're there."

Ed sighed holding up his fingers counting off as he spoke, "Wanda and Vison are off on vacation, Clint's home with the family, Natasha's on assignment, and Sam and Steve are halfway across the world."

Anthony glanced at him and he gave a small nod, “Well what about us?”

Ed paused, “What about you?”

Anthony stood facing his brother, “Why can’t James and I have your back?”

The other looked to be thinking it over, “Well Bucky could, no one’s really going to recognize him, but you brother…people are definitely going to know who you are.”

Anthony grinned, “Oh I don’t think anyone will recognize me.”

James raised an eyebrow glancing between the brothers, he could see Ed wavering.

“Are you sure Tony?” he finally asked softly looking hesitant and unsure.

His Anthony nodded looking resolute, “Yeah, we want…we want to help.”

Ed seemed to wrestle with himself before finally nodded.

“Ok yeah, I could use some support, I hate going to these things.” He smiled at them before narrowing his eyes, “Do you have something to wear?”

Anthony hummed, and James caught his eye, “I think we can find something.”

-#-#-#-

Anthony felt a weird sort of jittery anticipation as the car carried them towards the gala. James rested a hand on his knee, giving a supportive squeeze. He wasn’t worried, he knew they could handle anything thrown their way, Anthony was just excited. It was good to get out, to do something useful.

He felt warm lips on his cheek, “You ready?” James whispered as the car came to halt.

He took a breath, smoothing his features, “Yes,” he breathed as James stepped out of the car first. He caught a brief look at the plethora of people waiting for them. The stairs into the venue filled with reports, and flickering cameras.

James reached a hand in to help him out and Anthony took it, carefully stepping out of the car and onto the red carpet. The noise swelled around them, and Anthony had a brief moment of wanting to turn and run back into the car. He remembered doing these types of things when he was younger when their dad would dress them up in matching outfits and parade them before the waiting cameras.

He felt a warm hand on the small of his back, James grounding him back into the moment. “Ok?” he whispered softly, face serious, and God he looked handsome.

Anthony took a small breath squaring his shoulders, “As long as I’m with you.”

James returned the smile, “Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?”

Anthony expertly flicked his fan open, giving his love a sultry stare over it, “Well I would hope so.”

Chuckling James turned back to melee, and Anthony looped their arms together as they walked the red carpet. He tried to play the part, keeping his face carefully neutral and aloof as the cameras snapped, smirking slightly as the reports scrambled trying to figure out exactly who they were.

They paused on the stairs a moment, Anthony leaning into his date pleased that the heels gave him a lift, he was still shorter than James but the difference wasn't as bad.

"Miss, excuse me, Miss? Who are you wearing tonight?"

He turned to the voice, careful to stay in profile, he offered her a secret smile and a wink before moving on. Managing to get inside without mishap Anthony felt a rush of adrenaline, please he turned to James trying to keep the grin from his face.

James chuckled, "Mind on the mission, doll," he teased and Anthony nodded. It was true they had a job to do tonight. He knew Ed would be arriving soon, ‘fashionably late' as he had explained. In the meantime, they needed to do a little recon.

-#-#-#-

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Ed looked at the frowning Captain America, “I don’t know Steve,” he sighed rubbing a hand over his face, “They asked, they wanted to help.”

Steve sighed at his end, he was looking a little rough at the moment, his lip was split, and he was sporting a pretty rough black eye, the bruise extending up to his temple.

"You ok Steve?" he asked quietly, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

They’d got a lead on a HYDRA base, not the first, but this one had seemed legit. Ed had wanted to go with them, if for no other reason than to vent some of his rage on them for what they’d done to Tony. If Ed had gone with them, that would have left Tony and Bucky alone, and both he and Steve had agreed that perhaps one of them should stay. Ed knew they were maybe being a bit overbearing but they hadn’t been there all that long, and he was worried.

“Yeah, m’ok?” he managed a tired smile, and Ed couldn’t help but notice how young it made him look.

Fighting down a blush he cleared his throat changing the topic, “Did you find anything at the base?”

Steve nodded holding up a stick, “We downloaded everything to this before we brunt it to the ground.”

Ed nodded satisfied, “I’ll take a look when you get back.”

The car pulled to a stop, “Here boss,” Happy called from the front.

Nodding he looked back at his phone, "Got to go, Steve, be safe."

The blonde man returned the grin, “You too Ed, see you soon.”

Hanging up the tucked his phone away as Happy was opening the door. Putting on his press face he stepped out of the car, trying not to wince as the crowd of reporters starting firing off questions. Ed sighed internally as they all seemed to focus on the fact he was all alone. He wanted to groan, wishing Pepper was here, damn her and Rhodey for being on a couple’s weekend. He spouted off his usual flippant replies, hoping he wasn’t coming off as flat as he felt. Maybe next time he’ll ask Steve to come with him…that’d give them something to gossip about.

Managing to navigate the carpet without too much incident he headed inside, trying to convince himself he was not worried about Tony and Bucky. They were trained assassins, after all, they could handle the party…he was just worried about the party handling them.

He was mobbed the second he entered the glittering room, everyone demanding his attention. Trying not to let his irritation showed he did what he did best, he talked. Being charming and engaging he surreptitiously tried to spot the pair, surprised when he couldn't right away. He'd vaguely expected them to stick out like a sore thumb, the two of them had been bumming around in sweats and jeans since they'd arrived. Not that he'd been expecting them to look like slobs. His brother had never really been a clothes horse though, but to be honest the '80s hadn't been kind to either of them. 

Making it through the mob he managed to make it the bar, getting a quick bracing drink before he was scanning the room again. He finally caught sight of Bucky and Ed blinked surprised, he looked…good. Gone was the tired, pale man he’d met that day in Bucharest; he looked more like the Bucky from the old film of his fathers.

He still had the long hair, but it was pulled back in a neat bun, face clean-shaven, showcasing his square jaw. He was wearing an all-black suit and a simple red tie. It was trendy, modern, and he was smiling softly to the person in his arms as they moved across the dance floor easily.

Ed watched as the couple turned and he was surprised to see a woman in his arms. He couldn't see her face, but he noted she was tall, long dark hair brushing her shoulders as Bucky spun her. She wore a floor-length black gown that flowed about her, accenting her slender frame, and he caught sight of a red rhinestone heels when Bucky dipped her expertly.

Frowning Ed scanned the crowd looking for his brother, wondering why Bucky was dancing with some women. He was under the impression Bucky and Tony were an item, although he had yet to talk to him about it, it was fairly obvious to everyone they were together.

Unable to spot Tony, Ed decided to make his way to Bucky. Following the couple as they commanded the dance floor. He noted he wasn’t the only one watching, they seemed to have attracted an audience. Not that Ed blamed them they did make a striking pair.

Making it to the edge of the dance floor, he caught Bucky's eye, the dark-head nodded, the man waiting until the dance was over before tucking his partner's hand in the crook of his arm and coming to join him. Ed was confused, why was Bucky bringing the women with him?

The unknown women in question were fanning herself with lacy fan, and Ed caught a glimpse of smoky dark eyes and red lips.

“Edward,” Bucky greeted, as he joined him.

Ed was still eyeing the women, clearing his throat he met grey eyes, “James, have you seen..umm…” he trailed off eyeing the women again. He did not want to ask about Tony in front of some unknown women. The whole point of this was that people didn’t know his supposedly dead twin was not so dead.

The ex-assassin looked amused, “Who?”

Ed glowered, “You know who,” he hissed before rolling his eyes meaningfully to the women.

"Well, now brother I'm hurt you don't recognize your own twin," a very familiar voice answered as the women expertly snapped her fan closed and smirked at him full lips twitching.

Ed was sure his jaw hit the floor, “Tony?” he hissed in disbelief running his eyes over his brother in shock.

Tony looked beautiful, he would never have even questioned it wasn’t a woman standing before him. He was slender and lithe, and he’d clearly cinched in his waist giving himself an hourglass figure.

“Pick your jaw up Eddie, you’re catching flies,” Tony admonished.

Ed snapped it closed, turning his attention back to an amused looking Bucky who simply shrugged at him.

Gathering himself he cleared his throat, “You clean up nice,” he managed.

Tony chuckled, “Thanks.”

Sipping the drink in his hand Ed managed to regain some of his composure, “All well?”

Tony snapped his fan open again, “There are some not nice people here brother dear,” he said lightly.

Bucky grunted in agreement.

Ed snorted, that wasn’t anything new, these things were often an exercise in restraint. These big gatherings attracted all sorts.

"How do you know?" He asked curiously.

Anthony gave him a little shrug, and for an odd moment, he thought those normally brown eyes glowed blue. It wasn't the first time he'd noticed something like that, he frowned pushing the thought aside for later.

“Any of them look like they want to kill me?” he as lightly.

Bucky snorted, “No, no one here is a professional.”

Ed wasn’t sure what to do with that, “Well good?” he ventured before draining his scotch and glancing around, “Carry on I guess I better smooze some people out of their money, carry on.”

He turned headed back the way he came straitening his jacket as he went, plastering on his game face he began to work the room. Despite his effort to focus Ed found his eyes continually drifting back to the handsome pair.

They seemed to command the room, and it wasn’t just him. The only thing people wanted to know was who they were. At first had dodged the question, feigning ignorance but then his inner troll came out and he found himself making up the most outrageous lies about the pair.

He had a group of women completely caught up in an elaborate tail that Anthony was actually exiled princess, on the run from her controlling father with her bodyguard.

They made more money than they’d ever had at one of these things.

All in all, it had been one of the more entertaining evenings he'd spent sober at one of these and as the night wore he was beginning to feel that really, he hadn't needed the backup, but the pair had provided a much-needed distraction from the tedium of the evening.

Grinning Ed stuffed his hands in his pockets, making a hasty retreat from the group of men he had convinced that Bucky and Anthony were actually suspected, international art thieves. He'd really liked that one.

Patting his back at his own cleverness, he headed back towards the bar when he heard his name yelled, “Stark!” without thinking he was turning.

The world slowed to a crawl as Ed watched the two men marching towards him drawing guns from their jackets. Reflexively he called his suit, but it would sixty seconds before it was there and he was already staring down the barrel of those guns.

Then he wasn’t.

Between one breath and the next Tony and Bucky where there. He watched stunned as Bucky grabbed the gun and hand of one of the men with his metal hand turning it into scrap, as he punched with the other dropping him like a stone. At the same moment, Tony had the other expertly taking the gun and swiftly kicking him in the face, heels and all. Quickly Tony dismantled the gun dropping the parts to the floor unconcerned.

Ed blinked sure he’d lost his mind as causally Bucky held out his hand, Tony placing his palm on his arm as he stepped over the unconscious man. The room was full of mummers and whispers as they waited to see if the threat was over. Shattering glass reminded him that he’d called his suit and he numbly felt the metal crawl over him, but the threat was long over.

Pulling back his helmet he waited as the pair approached, “Wonderful night brother, haven’t had that much fun in a long time.”

Ed felt his lips twitch as Tony lead over pressing a kiss to his cheek with a wink, “See you are the compound.”

James gave him a nod as they disappeared, out the back. Ed shook his head eyeing the men on the floor as the door at the far end of the room burst open and security rushed in, looks like his night wouldn’t be over for a while.

-#-#-#-

James could barely contain himself on the way back to the compound.

Anthony slid into his lap pressing teasing kisses to his neck as clever fingers undid his tie and opened the collar on his shirt.

“So, handsome,” Anthony sighed against his neck.

James growled low in his throat as he inched the hem of Anthony dress up, his nylon clad leg pausing when his fingers touched the catches of the garter he wore.

He pulled back, eye going wide as he looked at the dreamy-eyed man in his lap. Anthony was wearing garters…something white-hot sizzled through his broken mind, a distant memory of a long lean leg in stockings….he caught his breath as all the blood seemed to rush from his head and pool in his groin.

"James?" Anthony was cupping his face looking concerned, running calloused fingers over his cheeks brow worried.

“Fine, just need to get you home, now….” He growled and red lips twitched as dark brows rose in curiosity.

He tucked Anthony under his chin as he held tight to the thread control he had on his body. The last twenty minutes were agony. But the car was dropping them off, and James was hurrying out Anthony held close.

The lithe man laughed wrapping his arms around his neck with a breathless giddy chuckle, “My hero,” he breathed.

James didn’t stop until they safely locked in their room he didn’t want any distractions. Gently setting down Anthony he pulled him close for a kiss, all teeth, tongue and heat.

Pulling away, he breathed against those red smeared lips, “Will you…will you strip for me?” He managed to get out.

Anthony flushed sweetly, dark eyes looking down and away, "Really?" he asked breathlessly.

“If you don’t want….it’s ok,” James started backtracking, wondering if he’d pushed too far. They were still getting their footing when it came to the more intimate aspects of their relationship. He had a sneaking suspicion that Anthony didn’t have all that much experience, which both broke his heart and sent an odd sort of thrill through him.

“No, I want to,” Anthony cut off his awkward stammers as he gently pushed him back towards the bed. James went willingly, sitting on the edge eagerly, eyes fastened on the man before him.

Anthony took a hesitant step back, cheeks still flushed, lipstick smeared across his mouth and James knew he probably looked the same. Anthony shrugged out of the little jacket he wore tossing it away, before reaching back, arms flexing minutely as he unzipped the dress, letting the diaphanous material slide off his frame and onto the floor.

James just about choked on his tongue, he'd been right, Anthony was wearing lacy garters. Sheer black stockings held up by the black garter belt that had white bows at each of the clasps. Licking his lips, he felt a moan bubble up as he spotted the lace panties bulging slightly over the younger man's growing erection.

He lifted his eyes higher, travelling up the matching corset, cinched in at the waist, accenting his already small waist, but a startlingly contrast to the wideness of his shoulders. The black corset sported white bows at the top, James could see pert pink nipples teasing him through the lace.

He was almost dizzy with arousal. He'd seen a dame a time or two in his day in such an ensemble, but he couldn't ever remember being this turned on. Anthony was bending reaching for his shoes, when James found himself blurting out, "No, no…leave them on."

Nodding he stood again, shifting uncomfortably as James looked his fill, noting his embarrassment, James opened his legs gesturing him closer. Anthony came willingly looping his arms around his neck as James found himself leaning forward nuzzling him through the silky panties. He heard Anthony gasp above him, as fingers buried in his hair as he pressed kisses to lean hips running his hands up and down the stocking-clad legs.

He was gorgeous.

Moaning Anthony pressed into him, and James could feel the little hitches in his breath, the tremble in his limbs. Smiling a secret smile he urged him into his lap, making those long lean legs straddle him as he took his time teasing pink nipples through the lace. Pressing a kiss the long-raised line of a scar that cut across his pec he pulled back smiling up into the dazed face above him.

Anthony looked blissed out, that sweet flush in his cheeks made him look so much younger then he was. James suddenly wanted more, wanted him crying and begging and surrendering sweetly to him. He wanted everything. Falling back onto the bed he rolled Anthony gently onto the covers, moving so Anthony was laying the pillows. Pausing he gently tugged the long wig free tossing it aside, pleased with the picture before him.

Grinning wickedly the took up the exploration kissing first up one leg then down the others, carefully removing the heels and placing a kiss on the instep of each foot.

Anthony came apart under him, bright red he hid his face embarrassed. Tenderly James reached out pulling his hands away, "Never be embarrassed sweetheart," he murmured.

“Never of anything we do together.”

Anthony nodded looked up at him with sweet adoration in his eyes, it was both humbling and empowering. Kissing swollen lips, he moved back down, kissing his way down the corset, “If you don’t like it, you tell me to stop and we will,” he promised kissing the juncture of one thigh then the other.

“Yes,” Anthony managed to stutter out.

"You attached to these panties sweetheart?" he asked huskily as he smoothed his metal hand over them.

Anthony arched into the touch, “N-No,” he gasped seconds before in one swift motion he as rending the silk and he was tossing them away.

Anthony’s gasp gave way to a moan, “Oh god that was hot.”

Chuckling he went back to work, trying to wring every sound possible from his lover. Done his teasing he slowly licked Anthony from root to tip before swallowing him down.

“James!” he cried thighs clenching on him as strong hands buried in his hair. Humming in encouragement he sucked hard, taking him down his throat.

“Jesus, James, yes….oh god yes,” he moaned.

Pleased he slowly pulled off Anthony’s length glancing up the long lean body, he looked debauched in the best possible way. Moving to his knees he easily lifted Anthony hips with him, hooking one of those long legs over his shoulder he supported his hips with a metal arm before he was back pressing kissing along inner thighs as he headed towards his goal.

“James,” his name fell from those red lips like a prayer, and he grinned as he licked a hot stripe across the quivering hole. The sound Anthony made was damn near a scream as he arched back, and that was all the incentive James needed.

Licking and nibbling he pressed his face close as he ate out the other man, savouring every noise that spilled from those lips. Grinning James pulled him even closer bending him almost in half.

“God yes, James, yes….oh God yes please!”

He felt it all the way to his own painful erection, groaning he wiggled his tongue inside, and Anthony went taught in his arms.

“James!” he yelled thighs clenching and he felt him quiver as he came, painting his stomach and corset.

James groaned completely done, dropping Anthony's leg he was tugging himself out of his pants. Boneless, and blissed-out Anthony looked up at him, eyes sultry in the smeared makeup. Roughly he stroked himself, the picture before him all he needed.

“Anthony,” he moaned.

The smaller man moved sitting up, and James wasn’t sure if he was reaching for him to help, but he was already coming, right on Anthony’s face. And oh, God what a sight that was, groaning he couldn’t help it, reaching for him he kissed him hard.

“Was it good?” he finally mumbled pulling away marginally.

Anthony exhaled shakily, “Yeah.”

Chuckling he scooped him up in his arms heading for the shower, pleased when Anthony cuddled close.

-#-#-#-

"Hey Ed," he glanced up from his as a rather dishevelled looking Captain America wandered into the lab.

Ed felt his brow wrinkle in concern, he’d thought Steve had looked bad on the phone the night prior but he looked like hell in real life.

“You ok Steve?”

He sighed offering him a tired smile, “Yeah I’m ok.”

He joined Ed at his workbench setting down the flash drive at his arm, "Here's the drive we pulled. I'm gonna sack out for a bit."

Ed nodded, “Alright big guy, you sure you’re ok?”

Steve hummed, “Yup I’ll be fine just need some sleep.”

Ed frowned as the big form swayed on his feet, standing he gently took a big arm leading Steve to the ratty couch in the workshop. It was a testament to how tired Steve was that he went willingly. Gingerly settling the big man groaned sitting back, eyes closing in exhaustion.

Carefully Ed checked the still mottled bruise on the side of his head before probing further, working through the thick blonde hair. Steve moaned gently leaning into his hands, Ed fought the blush that rose in his cheeks, “Does it hurt?” he asked softly.

Steve hummed, “Not so much anymore,” he mumbled.

Finished his inspection he noticed the dark bruise on Steve’s neck, “Steve,” he muttered undoing his uniform top to check. Steve roused a little from his stupor helping him shrug out of it, stripping out of his top and undershirt. Ed hissed at the massive bruise that bloomed across his chest.

“Oh Steve,” he breathed in sympathy,

The blonde looked down wincing, “Looks worse than it is,” he tried to assure him.

Ed levelled an unimpressed look at him, "That's usually my line."

Steve gave a weak chuckle, Ed headed for his first aid stash he always kept well stocked. Rooting through he found some muscle cream. Steve was already half asleep by the time he returned gently massaged the cream into his abused chest.

Ed had to remind himself Steve was injured, but it did little to quell the spark of arousal that moved through him. 

Steve had fallen asleep by the time he’d finished rubbing the cream into his chest, and if he spent a few extra minutes rubbing across the smooth expanse of muscles then no one need know.

"Come on Ed," he murmured, as he withdrew his hands Steve was snoring softly now and Ed felt his heart melt, poor guy. Dragging a blanket over the big form he resisted the urge to press a kiss to his forehead. Instead, he ran a rough palm through his hair, before heading back to his work table.

Spying the flash drive he curiously plugged it in calling up the files, it took Friday all of a few minutes to decrypt them and pull up the folders. Curious he opened a media file dated 12/16/91, an odd sort of dread welling up in his chest as a grainy surveillance video began to play.

-#-#-#-

“You’re kidding, right?”

Sam looked from Anthony to the news and back again. “Nope,” he assured him, fighting back the smirk.

Natasha looked vaguely impressed.

"It doesn't even look like you," Sam continued still looking like he wasn't believing it.

Anthony couldn't help it he rolled his eyes, "That was the point, Sam, I have a fairly recognizable face."

James chuckled at his side and Anthony couldn't help but look at him with a sappy smile on his face, and he was sure the blush wasn't going to leave his cheeks anytime soon. The night before had been…incredible.

Admittedly his experience with sex was limited, very limited…he couldn’t remember anyone before James. Ed had been the suave one, dates every night, sometimes more than one…he’d been…he’d been much different than his twin. 

The others were talking about the party the night before, apparently, he and James had made the news, speculation about who they were swirling. Anthony's favourite was the ‘foreign princess theory', it seemed very romantic. Humming content, he buried his feet under his lover, wondering if he could convince James to sneak away again, he wanted to strip him down and lick every….

There was a sudden explosion near them on the couch, and both he and James immediately vaulted off the furniture, taking cover on the far side of the room. Anthony scanning for the threat. There was a lot of commotion and confusion, Natasha was on her feet, Sam too was up, and Ed was on the far side of the room in his Iron Man armour.

Where was the threat?

Cautiously he popped his head up, James beside him did the same automatically falling in sync, some of their training they seemed unable to shake. Moving slowly, they went to stand when Anthony watched disbelief as Ed lifted his arm aiming directly at James. Automatically he pushed his lover down just as the repulsor blast hit the space where James had been.

Anthony felt the confusion and fear first, before he pushed it down, the calm nothingness taking him. He moved quickly, vaguely noting Sam and Natasha yelling, but he was already on Ed. Grabbing his arm he pulled it hard deflecting the next blast. Up close Anthony could see just how much of a mess the man was. His face was blotchy and eyes red-rimmed and wet, it looked like he'd been crying.

Ed was yelling, lips moving, tears leaking from his eyes, Anthony fought the training that told him to neutralize the threat.

He was trying to hurt James, he needed to… no…not Mekhanik, _Anthony _he was Anthony, this was his brother. He forced the cold detachment back, the chaos roaring back into the world as he planted himself firmly in front of Edward.

“He killed them, he killed them and he took Tony!”

The tears were streaming from his eyes, the words garbled and choked. He was still trying to get James, trying to push Anthony aside with the suit. Anthony took a breath drawing on the buzz in his head, searching for answers, he tapped into Friday asking what was happening. While at the same time hacking into Edwards suit and immediately shutting it down.

Suddenly there was silence around him everyone froze. Anthony registered the look of surprise on Ed’s face as he realized the suit was no longer responding. In his head, Friday was streaming the data from a flash drive that had apparently been taken from a HYDRA base. Within seconds he’d downloaded the data in the file and the pieces fell into place.

Focusing on his twin then he very calmly, looked him in the eye, “No.”

Ed was struggling and Anthony knew he was trying to get out of the suit, he wanted to get to James and Anthony finally understood why.

"He killed them, Tony! He killed them!" he was yelling and sobbing.

As a frantic looking half-dressed Captain America ran in, Anthony held up a hand stalling him.

“What the hell is going on, why is Ed trying to kill Bucky?” Sam sounded bewildered.

Anthony never took his eyes off his brother as he played the recording on the screen of the living room. He didn't need to watch he knew what was there, it was the video of James killing his mother and father; before taking him and the suitcase, his father had been transporting to the Pentagon that night.

Behind him he heard James make a strangled sound, Ed looked like his heart was being ripped out.

Anthony knew that feeling.

James was beside him, “It’s ok…he has every right-”

“No,” Anthony snapped never taking his eyes from his brothers.

"He killed them, Tony, he killed them and he did this to you," the sobs were sticking in his brother's throat.

“No, HYDRA killed our parents, and HYDRA did this to me, not James.”

Anthony stood his ground, “If James deserves to die for his crimes then so do I. I’ve killed….so many,” he saw their pictures names shuffle through his head he remembered each one of them. “If James is to blame then so am I.”

Ed made a noise like a wounded animal, no one in the room said a single word, he gripped James hand squeezing it tight as he threw up another recording from the file on the screen; one of their chair sessions.

“Don’t look,” Anthony rasped at him as he refused to turn; the others watched though. Steve looked weak in the knees, face pale and drawn.

“It hollows you out, takes away everything that makes you human and you’d do anything to make sure you don’t have to feel that pain again. I would have killed you in a heartbeat and had no idea I’d done it.”

Ed looked at him, the torrent of emotions across his face hard to follow.

"The only thing James and I had was each other, and even then, he was on his own for almost fifty years before I came…I was only with them for twenty-five. He's far stronger than I…" he trailed off feeling his own emotions rolling through him.

“He fought so much harder than me, I should, I should have fought,” he didn’t realize he was crying until he felt those big hands on his cheek rubbing away the moisture there. He lost his tenuous hold on who he was then, what he was doing, where he was…who he was…

Memories were tumbling together in his head, he was remembering…

“Anthony,” he heard James from far away, slowly he turned to him, reaching out.

“I should have got you out, I tried to get you…I should have fought harder.”

He remembered, remembered that mission…the first time he’d realized what he could do.

James wasn’t looking at him he was looking past him, Anthony turned forgetting he’d been projecting on the living room screen.

The room was silent, all of them watching. Watching through his eyes as he destroyed the HYDRA base, storming into the cryo chamber. James sucked in a breath beside him as he appeared, still and frozen.

“I came back for you,” Anthony rasped as everything went black. He couldn’t remember after that.

Anthony was clutching the front of his shirt white-knuckled as he stared at his broad chest, suddenly struggling to gasp for breath. James was gathering him close, strong, steady, and calming Anthony held on like a lifeline, he knew he was babbling but he couldn't make the words stop.

"I'm sorry I couldn't, I wasn't strong enough," he was sobbing then and James was hushing him, soothing him. He buried his face against him taking deep sobbing breaths, trying to get himself back in control, taking long moments as he struggled to remember the strategies their therapist had taught them. He was skittering into a full-blown panic attack, clinging to the fraying threads of sanity in his head.

"Breathe Anthony, breathe with me sweetheart," he listened to the soothing voice, trying to follow the words. Focusing on his breathing; in and out, in and out.

Clearing his head, he let the information sink back, the calming thrum in head settling as he pulled back.

"Back with me?" James asked softly, running a hand through the short hair on his left side. Anthony nodded breathing deep as he blinked glancing around the space the others had left them, save for Ed and Steve. The latter standing near his brother trying to help him get out of the frozen suit.

“Sorry Ed,” he quickly released the suit, a surprised Ed falling out of it but caught by Steve. Anthony approached his brother slowly, unsure, the tension still thick in the room. He waited wary and heartsick, unsure what Ed would do. Anthony was a little surprised to find himself gathered close by his brother and held tight.

He was vaguely aware of Steve and James quietly leaving as he returned the embrace. Ed wasn't crying, just holding him, so long that Anthony was worried he'd maybe he'd fainted, but eventually, he slowly pulled away.

“I’m sorry,” he rasped hoarsely, looking like he genuinely meant it, “I just…I saw and I…” he swallowed thickly unable to get the words out.

Anthony understood, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, you shouldn’t have found out that way.”

Ed nodded accepting the apology, “That night…. I always thought if I’d just gone with you like you’d asked,” he whispered voice cracking.

Anthony shook his head firmly, “Don’t, ‘what if’ will just tear you apart. Everything happens for a reason.”

Ed gave a hollow laugh, “Really?”

“Of course, I never would have met James,” he confessed softly.

Ed looked at him, studying his eyes intently; Anthony wondered what he saw. He remembered when they’d been the same once upon a time, identical, so much so even their mother had trouble telling them apart. Only Ed had left him behind, he’d been frozen, held at a stand standstill, and Ed had lived on.

Ed let out a breath, unwilling to let him go; Anthony held him as the silence stretched on.

“So…you going to tell me how you managed to shut down my suit and project what was in your head on the TV?”

-#-#-#-

James paced the kitchen floor agitated.

“You’re going to wear a hole in it,” Steve mumbled sleepily from his seat at the counter. James looked at his friend sourly, the blonde didn’t seem to notice.

James went back to pacing and worrying, all but wringing his hands in worry. The tangle of emotions in his head and chest was making it difficult for him to calm down. He was swinging between fear and loathing, to acceptance and pain. 

He knew Ed had every right to blame him, he blamed himself…constantly. He probably had every right to kill him, but he couldn’t bring himself to accept it. Accepting would mean leaving Anthony and he was too selfish for that. If he was more of a man he’d take his punishment, but he didn’t want to let go of Anthony.

He paused hearing soft footsteps approaching, knowing the tread instantly. Anthony entered looking tired and drawn. James moved to go to him, hesitating a moment, maybe Anthony didn't want him… the other closed the distance immediately sagging into his arms tiredly.

“He’s ok, I put him to bed,” Anthony mumbled into his chest.

James closed his eyes burying his face against dark hair taking a breath, chest loosening.

James heard the muffled chair scrape against the kitchen floor, "Night guys," Steve called moving out of the room and James was thankful. Anthony didn't move, allowing James to take his weight. Easily he scooped up the small man carrying them off to their bedroom. Not speaking until they were settled on the bed curled together.

“I told him,” Anthony mumbled against this neck, the words whispering across his skin. James smoothed his metal hand against his back.

“Told him?” James wasn’t sure what he was referring too.

Anthony tapped his head, “This,” he explained and James understood making a soft noise of assent.

“Had to, he couldn’t figure out how I shut down the suit.”

James hummed, it had been impressive. Anthony had been so calm and collected, looking powerful and in control at that moment. If he hadn’t been such a jumble of emotions at that moment James would have been turned on. Anthony was always competent and in control even when James was splintering apart.

"Today…what happened…" James started, trying to get his stupid mush of a head to function. The words escaped him, he recognized the feelings, but it was almost painful to try and give them a voice.

Anthony pulled back from him slightly, carefully making sure to meet his eyes as he held his face. Strong, competent hands that could delicately rewire his arm, and rip metal doors down.

"I meant every word I said," his voice was quiet but firm, booking no refusal. Brown eye bore into him intent and serious, "I know you blame yourself for bringing me back, but I don't. You're the only reason I survived that place. "

He took a shuddering breath, and James dared not breath, “The night…the night the whatever in my head suddenly started to work, to really work, I remembered everything. I was going to get away I was going to get free…. but I wouldn’t leave without you. I came back, but I couldn’t…they caught me before I could get to you.”

James couldn’t find the words, swallowing the lump rising in his throat, “You should have left me.”

Anthony hadn't moved still holding his face softly, "Was never an option, I won't leave you, James. Not now, not ever, where you go I go."

James didn’t doubt that for one moment and it was almost overwhelming, “You know I feel the same about you right? “

Anthony smiled then softly, tears slipping from dark brown eyes, “I didn’t always remember my name but I know I always felt love for you.”

James felt like he’d been punched in a gut, “I started feeling again the moment I lifted you from that car.”

Anthony was kissing him then, and it was warm and passionate, full of hope and love. James wrapped arms around him tightly pulling him down on top of him as they kissed sweetly.

-#-#-#-

Ed thought he imagined the knock at his bedroom door, he lay on his bed, head muzzy and slow. He hadn’t cried this much since he’d first lost Tony, all those years ago. He felt raw and open like a wound, unsure he wanted to see anyone.

“Ed?” the voice was soft and familiar; Steve.

“Let him in Fri,” he mumbled closing tired eyes.

He heard soft footfalls before the bed dipped under the man's weight as he sat. Ed didn't move, even as a big hand settled on his head gently weaving through dark strands.

“I’d ask you if you’re ok, but I think I already know.”

Ed snorted opening his eyes, the blond was wearing loose sweats and a soft t-shirt, hair damp. He looked good, far too good. They hadn’t really given a name to whatever it was between them, it was tentative and fragile. They hadn’t even really talked about the kissing, both busy with work and worry.

“Yeah, it’s been a day,” he sighed offering the big man a tired smile.

Steve paused in his ministrations before carefully climbing onto his far to a big bed and settling behind Ed tugging him close. He went willingly resting against the warm body behind him. Closing his eyes to accept the warmth and comfort, to tried to overthink.

“It’ll be ok,” Steve mumbled in his ear.

Ed sighed softly, hoping that Steve was right. At this moment though, in Steve's arm, it did feel right.

End.


End file.
